miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Alya Césaire/History
Alya Césaire is a teenage girl who is friends with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She adores superheroes and runs the Ladyblog for Paris' beloved hero, Ladybug. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Alya sat alone in Miss Bustier's classroom at Collège Françoise Dupont. She just switched schools and didn't know anyone. When she saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng being bullied by Chloé Bourgeois and Sabrina Raincomprix, she stepped in and helped Marinette, the two becoming fast friends. They went to the library to study in between classes when they were knocked to the ground from the building shaking. Running over to the library's cameras, they spotted Stoneheart throwing cars and shouting for Kim. Excited, Alya ran off hoping to find a superhero since this was obviously a supervillain. She biked her way to the Parc des Princes where she found Cat Noir fighting Stoneheart alone. She found his partner and encouraged her to join the fray, being saved by the two of them in the process. After Stoneheart was defeated, Alya--recording on her phone--asked the girl what her name was, learning it was "Ladybug." Her video was shown on the news. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", the next day, Alya created the Ladyblog. She confronted Chloé for being rude to Ivan. When Stoneheart busted down Miss Bustier's classroom's door and took Chloé and Mylène Haprèle captive, Alya chased after them, her phone out and ready to capture more footage. She found Cat Noir being attacked by several Stonehearts. Alya tried running from the battle, but a Stoneheart threw a car at her. Cat Noir threw his staff to keep it from killing her, but Alya was trapped. Ladybug freed her. She wasn't able to capture any more of the fight because she missed the battle at the Eiffel Tower. The next day, she and Marinette sat behind Nino Lahiffe and Adrien. In "The Bubbler", Alya tried to help Marinette get closer to Adrien on his birthday. Since Marinette couldn't give Adrien his gift to his face, Alya forces Marinette to leave it in his mailbox. At Adrien's party, Alya found Marinette and led her to her present so that she could sign it. Alya spotted Ladybug first when she and Cat Noir returned after being sent skyward, starting a chant for the heroes and resulting in the rest of the students being bubbled. The next day, Alya tried to convince Marinette to tell Adrien the truth about his scarf, but Marinette wanted Adrien to be happy instead. In "Mr. Pigeon", Alya helped Marinette make her derby hat by encouraging her designs. She was technically Marinette's partner in the derby hat competition and stood at the hat podium, waiting for Marinette, who was almost late. In "Stormy Weather", Alya interrupted Marinette while she was babysitting Manon Chamack and convinced her to go see Adrien's photoshoot in the park. She went along with Marinette's ploy to get Adrien's attention, which somewhat worked. When the shoot needed a girl, Alya pretended to have an allergic reaction to an apple and pulled Marinette away from Manon so that she could join the shoot. Alya went with Manon on the carousel and became trapped when Stormy Weather encased it in ice. Alya distracted Manon with games and stories while the fire department tried breaking them free. They were freed when Ladybug returned the city to normal. In "Timebreaker", Alya called Marinette and reminded her to get to the Trocadéro for Alix's and Kim's race. She was given Alix's watch, which she then gave to Marinette, who dropped it. She was blamed when Alix ran over the watch because it was Alya's fault for not holding on to the watch, to begin with even though it was Chloé who dropped it. She was hit by Timebreaker and disappeared in the alternative reality. In the new reality, she was warned about Timebreaker by Ladybug and ran to safety. In "Copycat", Marinette called Alya over to her house for Alya's help in asking out Adrien. She gave Marinette a script to memorize and called Adrien, forcing Marinette to speak with Adrien's voicemail. She emphasized that she leave a message and not improvise. Marinette ignored her advice and threw her cellphone after she finished her message, not realizing it was still recording. Alya tried helping her delete the message but failed. They decided that since Adrien was still in fencing practice, that they go delete the message off his phone. However, a statue ceremony for Ladybug and Cat Noir was taking place and Alya had to cover it for the Ladyblog, so she couldn't help Marinette. Later, Alya called Marinette to tell her about Cat Noir's burglary at the Louvre and to see if she deleted the message. That evening, Alya went to Marinette's room and helped her delete the message. The next day, she managed to invite herself and Marinette to go see a movie with Nino and Adrien that night. In "The Pharaoh", the previous week, Alya filmed Ladybug flying on a helicopter and dropping her Histoire textbook. She went to the Louvre with Marinette the next day. Marinette told her she found out something about Ladybug at the King Tut exhibit. She told Marinette that only their school used that specific textbook, so Ladybug had to go to their school. When they reached the King Tut exhibit, Jalil Kubdel bumped into Marinette and Alya. He was in a hurry to present his findings to his father. Marinette brought Alya to an ancient papyrus, claiming it had something to do with Ladybug. In fact, that papyrus was a scroll depicting a ritual to bring the dead back to life. Alya was getting bored and wanted to look at the Histoire book, but the Pharaoh suddenly appeared. Alya immediately began live streaming for the Ladyblog. When Ladybug arrived, she tried telling Alya to hide, but Alya took the movement as a wave. Then, was taken by The Pharaoh after he threw both Ladybug and Cat Noir to the side, deciding to use her in his ritual. Alya kept live blogging the event so that Ladybug and Cat Noir could find her. She managed to get him to explain his entire plot, including using her as a sacrifice and also discovered that Ladybug stopped the Pharaoh the first time he tried bringing the dead back to life over 5000 years ago. The Pharaoh then started the ritual, having the mummies carry her up the Louvre, but Ladybug saved her. This didn't last long and the Pharaoh put her directly on the beam leading to the dark cloud in the sky. When Ladybug decided to sacrifice herself in Alya's place, Alya became very indignant at not being considered excellent sacrifice material. In the end, Ladybug saved her and her phone and when she was asked by Cat Noir if she wanted to figure out his age. Alya says she'll figure it out for herself when the hero destransforms and laughs when Cat Noir runs away run. She went back to the Louvre to find Marinette (who had been turned into a mummy) and found that the Histoire textbook was missing. In "Lady Wifi", Alya tried figuring out who Ladybug was from the people in her class, but was interrupted by Miss Bustier. After class, Alya tried calling Marinette, but she went straight to voicemail. She searched for her, but couldn't find her. Instead, she saw Chloé suspiciously putting Ladybug-themed paraphernalia in. Alya thought she found Ladybug. She tried calling Marinette again but failed. Instead, she brought Nino in on her plan to reveal Chloé as Ladybug. She managed to get a picture of Chloé's locker, but because of Kim's height, Sabrina's knowledge of school rules, and Chloé's power of manipulation, Alya was suspended for a week. Alya ran out to La Seine and tried calling Marinette, but couldn't get through. Hawk Moth sensed Alya's pain over secrets and betrayals and akumatized her into Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi first attacked and made him tell the truth about wrongly suspending Alya Césaire. She then went into hiding until she called Chloé's phone. When Chloé picked up, Lady Wifi teleported into Chloé's room, froze her, and unmasked her to all of Paris however, when Cat Noir and the real Ladybug appeared. Lady Wifi freed Chloé and focused her attacks on Ladybug. She followed them through the hotel until she lost signal. Seeing the heroes' plan, Lady Wifi locked all the doors in the hotel stairway and set up a trap in Le Grand Paris' restaurant. Lady Wifi separated the heroes and trapped Ladybug in the kitchen and tried to take off her mask but couldn't. Then, Cat Noir was trapped in the freezer was told by Hawk Moth to let Ladybug use her Lucky Charm and wait for her to detransform. Ladybug, however, had other plans; Cat Noir destroyed the WiFi antenna on the hotel's roof, freeing Ladybug. Together, they defeated Lady Wifi and returned the city to normal. Alya had no idea what happened and immediately wanted an interview with Ladybug and Cat Noir after she came back to herself, but they left before she could interview them. The next day, Alya went over to Marinette's house and showed her her new phone and some pictures of Adrien. Marinette teased Alya about Adrien's pictures and the two girls chased each other on Marinette's balcony. In "The Evillustrator", Alya was partnered with Adrien and Nino for their particle physics presentation. She wasn't willing to trade groups with Marinette, but she was willing to be Marinette's wingwoman in regards to Adrien. The next day, Alya interviewed Chloé for the Ladyblog because Chloé was attacked by the Evillustrator. In "Rogercop", Alya attended Career Day with her mother and sometime during the presentations Chloe's bracelet went missing and Chloe accused Marinette of stealing it. But told Marinette if she was Chloe's bracelet she would've ran away too. In "Dark Cupid", Alya was just finishing class then meets up with Marinette who spots Max and Kim eyeing Kim's gift Alya asks if it's for her but Max points out no. That when she finds out Kim has a crush on someone and asks who the luck lady is but after Alya hears Marinette give Kim advice. She playfully comments that Marinette can't her own, then hears her say that she will admit her feelings to Adrien working on their own Operation Valentines Day. Some later, Alya comes to Marinette's room with a heart shaped card as Marinette finishes her poem she reminds her to sign it then notices a ladybug which calls a sign of good luck. But was surprised that Marinette wasn't paying attention to her blog. After they left the bakery Alya advised Marinette to mail the letter before she backs out and expressed joy for her friend but it was turned to horror when they got an embarrassing of picture Kim from Chloe. Then, hopes Adrien doesn't do the same thing to Marinette and Alya attempts to calm her down when she desperately tries to get her letter back. Then, Alya notices Dark Cupid above and gets hit by the villain's hate arrows despising Marinette and running off. Just as she was about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half the miraculous ladybug power returns her to normal asking what is she doing. Then, made her way back to Marinette's house asking if she signed the card, but when Marinette state "It's all a blur" she laughs in amusement. In "Horrificator", Alya had the job of scriptwriter for a monster movie the class was making for a film contest. When Mylene runs away out of fear and Chloe takes over her part, she was astonished that Chloe didn't even read the script and much to her shock that it was rewritten to involve a kissing scene by Nino without her approval. Then, Alya gets grabbed by Marinette who agrees with her that the scene shouldn't happen believing it doesn't fit story wise. Sometime later, she asks Marinette if she found Mylene because the kissing scene was about to happen but they stop it. Because of Chloe's changes and disregards to the script caused Alya to becomes angry and believe that her idea won't work resulting in Chloe leaving the scene. Needing another lead actress she opts Marinette and she assures her that everything will be fine. However, the movie was put on hold when everyone heard a scream and found Kim and Max missing where Alya assumed they were playing a prank. Soon Alya and the others left to inform the principal but find him along with Marinette gone and yet she became excited that Ladybug appeared wishing to blog right away. Following the heroes, Alya remains at a safe distance with her friends as Ladybug and Cat Noir fought Horrificator, as the villain left a trail to follow Alya discovered that Chloe and Sabrina aren't with them. Tracking the villain to the maintenance room after Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to catch the villain, Alya and everyone play Mylene's favorite song in an attempt to calm the creature. Once everything was returned to normal Alya found out their movie didn't make the cut; despite that Alya thought their movie was great even though kissing scene wasn't what they expected. In "Darkblade", In "The Mime", during Ladybug and Cat Noir's latest victory Alya was very happy when she got praised by Ladybug for all her blog work. Eagerly excited she left for Marinette's house to show Marinette right away after leaving her cellphone with her, Alya leaves to retrieve her laptop but soon called her friend over as she has visitors. She is excited for the performance at the Eiffel Tower sometime later, Alya finds out that her phone was missing through Mylene's phone she discovers it's with Marinette and that she'll get it back after the show. Once the performance starts Alya asks Marinette if she brought her phone but when Marinette swoons over Adrien; Alya suggests that she take him to the movies. After the show when Marinette admits that she erased the video, Alya wasn't too mad already knowing of her best friend's clumsiness because she already uploaded to her blog. When Marinette spoke of a surprise Alya became very excited to have another interview with Ladybug. After Alya leaves the theater she gets asked by Marinette if she could see the video but Alya says after she uploads it to her blog refusing to lose the video as she plays keep away with Marinette. In "Princess Fragrance", Alya was in Chemistry Class and soon asked by Ms. Mendeleiev’s about Marinette's whereabouts. But when Marinette finally arrives she was mortified by her latest excuse after leaving the school she sees that Adrien missed his Chemistry Class and advised Marinette to give Adrien her notes. But unbeknownst to her, Marinette had somewhere important to be however having enough of the girl's excuses she literately pushed her to talk to Adrien which caused Tikki to be flunged out of Marinette's bag. In "Animan", Alya was reading a modeling magazine with Marinette in the courtyard. Then, they are approached by Adrien and Nino who asked Marinette was willing to go to the zoo with him and she awkwardly said yes. After that Alya tried to snap her friend back to reality on what happened, refusing to be alone she was asked by Marinette for help and agrees. At the zoo, Alya stayed in contact with via ear communicator advising her on what to say, but when it results in Alya having a date with Nino she became irritated. When Animan leads the stampede Alya tries to run but ends with Nino inside one of the animal cages because of Ladybug which caused her to groan in annoyance. In "Simon Says", she was talking with Marinette on her cellphone as she heard that Marinette was grounded. Despite wanting to side with her best friend Alya agreed with Marinette's father about her not being where she was supposed to be. Suspecting that Marinette was living a double life and when Marinette has to hang up Alya tells her to hang in there as she has to go back to babysitting. In "Pixelator", during job experience day at the Le Grand Paris Hotel Alya lamented over the fact that Chloe was helping her father make the assignment list and was assigned on trash duty. Then, became curious over what Marinette's job was and Mr. Bourgeois explained that a gopher takes care of the customer's needs. After the day is over Alya gets awarded with tickets to Jagged Stone's concert along with her friends. In "Guitar Villain", she was in the school courtyard looking at a Jagged Stone magazine while Adrien comes over hearing about the rock star's new album and asks Marinette for an autograph. Once he leaves Alya was shocked that Marinette signed an autograph for him and when Marinette starts swooning she gets asked for support and once Adrien was nowhere in sight Alya tells her she was free to fall over. In "Kung Food", Alya received a call from Marinette saying she needed a translator having an idea. She hangs up and calls Adrien as well as expecting her best friend to ask about her whereabouts texting Marinette saying she owes her twenty thousand croissants. In "Gamer", In "Reflekta", In "Puppeteer", Alya was on her way to the movie theaters with Marinette through by the train and soon sees Adrien in the next car. She instructed Marinette to wave back but due to Manon being akumatizied into Puppeteer; Alya was turned into Lady Wifi again as per being controlled she demanded that Marinette gives her the dolls. But when Marinette said she didn't have them Lady Wifi left the train and flew off to Marinette's house, after a brief fight with Ladybug and Cat Noir she escaped with most of the dolls except the Ladybug doll. In "Antibug", In "Volpina", Alya hears that a new girl named Lila arrived at the school and when she hears that Lila was so called friends with Ladybug, Alya was so impressed that she got tons of hits for blog that she was completely oblivious Marinette's question. Season 2 Coming Soon! Category:Character histories